Always and Forever
by Silverflare07
Summary: 50 snippets of Logan and Quinn from post prom to the moment Logan knew he was in love... *Quogan*


My first ever Quogan fic! I'm still sort of new to the whole Zoey 101 fandom (and now it's over sadness), but Quogan was the reason I really got into it. They're just too adorable. So please excuse if they aren't any good. I had to write _something_ about them though; there was this voice inside that wouldn't let me rest until I did. I took fifty random words and made sentences about Quogan from them. They're only supposed to be one sentence each, so I took extreme liberty with commas, semicolons, and colons.

oOoOo

**Space**

If you'd asked him a few weeks ago who was going to fill the void in his heart, Quinn Pensky was the last girl he would have mentioned; now though, he couldn't imagine how he'd lived without her.

**Acid**

He'd always been afraid to touch her, afraid that she would burn through him like the acid she used in her experiments; he wasn't wrong...but he often wondered why he had been afraid.

**Beginner**

She certainly didn't kiss like her first, and only, boyfriend was Mark Delfiggalo.

**Salary**

He had a, basically, endless supply of money at his disposable, but Quinn liked Logan best when he did things that didn't require money; like walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

**Desire**

It had shocked him to realize that his desire was not for the 'new, hot' Quinn, but for the old quirky one.

**Surprise**

His words of comfort on the bench that day had surprised them both.

**Copper**

She could remember a time when she used to toss pennies into the fountain and wish that Logan Reese would just disappear forever, now she tossed pennies in and wished that he would never leave.

**Breathe**

Logan would only talk to Chase about his relationship with Quinn, because only Chase really knew what it was like to need someone as much as you need to breathe.

**Fancy**

Vaccaro was one of the nicest restaurants on the coast, you couldn't even get in unless you were dressed up, and it melted her heart that he wanted to take her there.

**Handle**

Logan always tried to keep a handle on his relationships, he didn't like to get too attached, but he realized one day that he hadn't every really had one on this relationship, even before they had started dating.

**Wheel**

The wheels had been set in motion; he had kissed her and he couldn't take it back, and he didn't really want to.

**Jelly**

He had to pull way the first time he'd kissed her and she tasted like PB&J, that had been his favorite snack as a child, and he couldn't stop the goofy smile that spread across his face.

**Gap**

He'd always thought she was pretty, but he'd been mean to her for so long that he was afraid the distance that had grown between them could never be closed.

**Wife **

He'd had more stepmothers than any boy she'd ever known, but she couldn't help but believe him when he told her she was going to be his one and only.

**Pause**

The first time he'd thought to himself that he was in love with her, he'd had to stop and blink in shock; he'd never thought that about anyone and all she'd done was laugh.

**Complicate**

Their reputations made it difficult for their relationship, but both of them were determined to make it work.

**Task**

It was a difficult task, pretending to hate her in public, and it was getting harder every day.

**Shock**

It had shocked her, the first time he said 'I love you', but it shocked him even more when she said it back.

**Sixteen**

For the summer of her sweet sixteen he took her to Maui to visit Zoey and Chase and because he loved any chance to see her in a bikini, but none of that compared to the moment when she walked downstairs to meet him for dinner, tanned and in the orange dress she'd once made him wear, and for the first time in his life, Logan Reese felt weak in the knees.

**Walk**

They never ran when they left their friends to go make out, that would have been too suspicious, but sometimes they walked just a little too quickly.

**Failing**

He hadn't failed a single test since they'd started dating, because she often told him 'no passing, no kissing'.

**Poke**

She loved to poke his side as a form of 'revenge' when they were with their friends, because she was the only one who knew he was ticklish.

**Push**

When Michael figured out Logan was hiding something, he did everything in his power to get Logan to fess up, but it was Stacey's kiss that final broke him and made him announce how he really felt.

**Deficiency**

Logan always thought his lack of brains made him not good enough for Quinn, but she thought it made him, usually, adorable.

**Font**

Logan had miserable handwriting, so he typed Quinn love notes and left them all around, and he always used small professional font because he knew that was her favorite.

**Protocol**

Quinn had certain rules when they were on dates, even after they'd told everyone; he could hold her hand and give her quick kisses and that was all, but somehow...that was enough.

**Speculation**

Zoey, Lola and Michael had been shocked but it wasn't nearly has big a deal as they'd been afraid it would be.

**Latest**

Logan had the latest everything, it came with being rich, but the one thing he would never grow tired of was Quinn and her smile.

**Nut**

Sometimes Logan wondered if people would think he was crazy for giving Quinn Eskimo kisses, but then he realized that he didn't care.

**God**

As a woman of science, Quinn didn't really believe in God or any other higher power, but when Logan looked into her eyes and whispered 'I love you', she began to think that only something of cosmic power could have created a boy so wonderful.

**Nowhere**

It scared Logan sometimes, how strong the desire to be nowhere else but with Quinn could overwhelm him to the point where he almost broke down and kissed her in public, secret or not.

**Frog**

He had been a frog for the longest time and then, like in all fairytales, they'd kissed and he'd suddenly become a prince.

**Weekend**

Her favorite weekends were the ones when her roommates left and she and Logan could fall asleep watching movies, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Hair**

Logan didn't think Quinn was Quinn unless there was at least one braid in her hair.

**Television**

They could almost never agree on what TV show to watch, until they discovered Futurama, Quinn loved the science and Logan loved the jokes.

**Spelling**

There were a lot of words that Logan Reese couldn't spell, but he could spell perfection: Q-U-I-N-N.

**Therapy**

Logan wondered if he needed therapy, he knew their relationship was supposed to be a secret, but every day it got harder and harder to not announce to the world that this wonderful girl was all his.

**Seed**

When he looked back now, he could see that getting her a flower didn't make up for the fact that they were dancing in a closet, but he'd honestly thought it was romantic at the time.

**Free**

Logan had enough money to pay for anything, but the only thing he really needed, Quinn's love, didn't cost him anything.

**Import**

When her beloved alpaca had passed away he'd spent the night holding her while she cried, then he'd bought her two alpacas, a male and a female, so that she could have her own alpaca family.

**Creation**

He'd had no idea that when he'd sat down on the bench to comfort Quinn that it wouldn't just be the end of her and Mark's relationship, but the beginning of theirs as well.

**Pull**

He could still remember the feeling of elation when he'd pulled Quinn close when he found out she was just as embarrassed to be dating him as he was to be dating her; but it was nothing compared to feeling of elation he got when he pulled her to him after announcing to PCA that she was his.

**Zone**

Zoey and Lola began to get suspicious when Quinn started zoning out during science, because that _never _happened, even when she'd been dating Mark.

**Percent**

Michael was 99.9 sure that Logan was in love with someone, who knew the signs of a boy in love better than him, after watching Chase pine after Zoey for nearly two years, he could never figure out who it was though.

**Chess**

Quinn discovered the secret to unlocking Logan's brainpower while she was attempting to teach him chess; he wasn't getting it at all...until she told him that for every piece of hers that she captured she would give him a kiss; no one had ever seen Logan learn as quickly as he did then.

**Decay**

She confided in him once that her relationship with Mark had started to decay long before he broke up with her for Brooke; then she confided that it had started about the time they had helped Zoey win Chase's clock; he'd smiled, remembering that that was the first time they'd ever hugged.

**Withdrawal**

Their first summer apart after becoming a couple nearly drove Logan crazy; he hadn't gone a day without kissing Quinn since they'd become a couple, and now he was going to have to wait two months.

**Victory**

He'd felt the strangest sort of triumph (and relief) when she'd shouted that she loved him back.

**Witness**

Zoey wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't been able to see it with her own eyes, Logan Reese really was in love, and with Quinn Pensky of all people.

**Religion**

Neither Logan or Quinn were particularly religious, but Logan's new stepmother was Baptist so they said their 'I do's' in a church that neither of them actually attended; but Logan was just so glad to make her Mrs. Logan Reese that he would have married her at PCA if that's what it took.

oOoOo

There you go! I hope you guys enjoyed!

R and R and let me know if I should keep writing for them!


End file.
